


Red String

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Red String
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A little bit of hope for a soul that cannot see the light...
Relationships: Inky/Aria
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Red String

Whispers, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but they disturbed her sleep and she woke with an inward sigh. Aria blinked back the sleepiness. She felt heavy still. She looked around, still a little surprised to see that she was in the Anti-Void and not still locked up in Nightmare's castle. She rubbed the spot over her chest where she knew her soul resided. It felt like something was tugging at her soul. She didn't understand it. What was this sensation? Had it always been there? It wasn't painful, just... sort of there. She had noticed it the other day when she'd caught sight of Inky when he'd come back to the Anti-Void. Of course she was alone again. He was always so busy. _Not that I expect anything less from a guardian of the aus who is competent enough to do the job... I'm just a burden to him... A useless human. I don't understand why he hasn't just dropped me off in some random au or something. Not like I can do much anyway. I'm just worthless... I couldn't even die right..._

She sighed. How pathetic did someone have to be to not even manage to kill themselves right? Aria knew that she should feel hungry at some point, but she didn't. She didn't feel like eating or talking or really doing anything for that matter. Everything she remembered in her life that she had once enjoyed no was pointless. She hadn't been able to handle life before, now here she was in an endless white void... just sitting here... being as useless as ever. Why was she even here? What was the point? No human from her world could do anything worthwhile here. _And even if there was something someone back home could do here... I wouldn't have that kind of talent... I'm just trash. It's all I've ever been. It's all I'll ever be... so why? Why do you continue to try and take care of me? Why am I still here... with you?_

She lay back down, the void around her offering no answers and she knew it was useless to ask the artist. Of course he wouldn't give up on a single life, it was his job. That was all. It was how he was created to be. She wondered who had created him. He obviously wasn't the original... The original would have been her height and a jerk to boot when it came to humor and not to mention endlessly forgetful... Yet Inky had been none of those, well... almost none. He did admit that he had a faulty memory but that was why he wrote things down in his sketchbook. So he'd be able to remember or re-learn about stuff he should remember. He was so different from the Ink she remembered reading about. She had never known there was a different Ink. That Inky was... wait... what was THAT? The whispers that had disturbed her sleep seemed to come back to her mind now, she still couldn't make out what they were saying as she reached out to the red thing in front of her now. It was... soft. Her eyes widened as she looked down at it.

_T-this... but it's n-not... but it c-can't be... The red string of fate..._ She looked down, it was wound around her soul as if it was giving it a hug. _I... I'm fated for someone here..._ With that thought the whispers went silent. Her hand shook as she held the string, a quiet laugh beginning to bubble up in her. Her... her soul mate was HERE! Of all the places... of all the possible reasons for her to still be alive... THIS was it. She saw the string stretched out into the unforeseeable white distance. She stood up slowly and walked towards it, following the thread. It never tightened. Never slackened. Just when she was about to give up hope that she'd ever be even close to it she saw that the string was connected to a portal that had opened up and a familiar figure stepped through.

"oh, hey aria! i didn't expect you to be awake." He had a basket in his hands and something smelled good.  
"i uh... brought some food for ya. i hope you like it." He gave her a small, shy smile as he held the basket out. She took the basket from him, but she was on autopilot as she returned the small smile with a faint one of her own. Of course... It was him. Who else could it have been? For the first time since she had been here, her heart began to warm and melt, and she nodded. For the first time, she felt hope...

"We should eat then before it gets cold." 

"y-yeah of course!" She could see that he was startled by the fact she seemed ready to eat with him when she had denied all food before.  
The two of them sat down and set to eating the meatloaf and mashed potatoes he'd brought with some honey buttered rolls. Aria wasn't certain if that was the best food she'd ever had or if it was only because of the company shared that she enjoyed the meal so much.


End file.
